


Of Stakeouts And Blizzards

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, First Time, M/M, Snowed In, Stakeout, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and DiNozzo are on a stakeout when a blizzard hits DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stakeouts And Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tibbs_yuletide 2013

The snow was just beginning to drift downward as Gibbs shifted in his seat, binoculars pressed against his eyes. Their mark was easily spotted, wearing a bright red scarf. Chuckling to himself, Gibbs wondered if the man’s mother or grandmother had knitted it for him. Perhaps he bought it. The man was of Italian decent and they tended to be flashy dressers, like DiNozzo. 

The moment he thought of his younger agent, Tony came into view, walking down the street with a bag, a newspaper and a small tray holding two coffees. Gibbs’ mouth watered. He was more than ready for a decent cup of coffee. Although their mark's socks were hidden by his dark tailored trousers, Gibbs imagined he was wearing red socks that matched his scarf. As Gibbs continued watching, the man pushed his way into the building across the street where he was staying, about the same time Tony walked by him on the sidewalk. 

Three minutes later, Tony tapped on the door to the apartment they were using. Gibbs rose to his feet, stretched and yawned, scratched his belly and then made his way to the door. “Forget your key?”

“Didn’t want to spill your coffee.”

Smiling, Gibbs pulled one of the cups from the tray. “This one mine?”

“Yeah, black and their strongest blend. That’s why they double cupped it, in case it ate through the first one.”

The corner of Gibbs’ mouth rose slightly, appreciating DiNozzo’s humor. Sipping from the steaming cup, Gibbs closed his eyes and savored the brew. A moment later, he was back at his seat staring out the window.

“Did he meet with anyone?”

“No, but he got a call on his cell phone.”

“I’ll have Tim trace it.”

“I thought maybe I should go out for groceries, stock up a bit.”

“Why?”

“It was the talk of the coffee shop, Gibbs. Apparently this snow storm is supposed to be a really bad one.”

“Really bad?”

Moving over to the window, Tony stared up at the sky, watching as more and more flurries began swirling through the air. “They’re saying at least two feet.”

“Damn. That’ll snarl traffic for hours.”

“Maybe even days. If there’s more than ten inches on the ground, they could ban driving other than snow plows and emergency vehicles.”

“Better stock up the pantry then. It’s bad enough getting stuck here, but at least we’d have food.”

DiNozzo smiled as he bit into his pastry. “On it, Boss.”

Three inches of snow covered the sidewalk when Tony left and two more inches piled on top of it before he returned. “Store was packed, Gibbs. Everyone is stocking up.”

“You going to close the door?”

“I’m going back out. I could only carry so much. If it keeps snowing like they’re saying, there’s no way Ziva and McGee are going to get here. We can leave now or we may be stuck here for days.”

“Someone has to watch the mark.”

“Exactly. And I will be back.”

Thirty minutes later, DiNozzo returned lugging a couple heavy bags. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he saw what had been carried in.

“Beer?”

“Hey, we may be stuck here, but does that mean we can’t have a beer with dinner?”

“Well, technically, yeah. No drinking on the job DiNozzo. You know that.”

“It’s not fair for us to be on duty twenty-four seven for however long this snow comes down. The perp isn’t going anywhere. He’s going to dig in and ride out the storm just like everyone else. Come on, Boss. I got you some nice thick steaks. You know, because we’re on a stakeout. Stakeout steaks! They’ll go down a lot better with a couple beers than tap water.”

Turning back to the window, Gibbs could tell the snow was coming down even heavier as the sky began to darken. The street lamps slowly began to glow and illuminate the falling snow.

“It’s an official blizzard, Gibbs. They’ve already put out an announcement not to go out on the streets unless you absolutely have to be out. They’re telling everyone to stay put.”

“How much food did you get?”

“At least enough for two or three days. Depending on how much you’re planning to eat, of course. Stocked up on coffee, too.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

“You think I did that for you? I don’t want to be stuck with a grumpy Gibbs without his favorite brew close at hands. We may run out of food, but you’re set with coffee for at least a week. Well, maybe just two or three days for you.”

When the sidewalk was under ten inches of snow with no sign of it letting up, Gibbs sent DiNozzo back out for more groceries. “Make sure you get enough coffee to last me a week. Keep in mind that’s a week of being cooped up here with you, no chance of picking up a cup on the side.”

“On it, Boss.”

DiNozzo pulled his leather coat tighter around him, gloves covering his hands. This trip took him just over an hour.

“It’s got to be up to fourteen inches out there by now.” Stopping just inside the door, DiNozzo stomped the last of the snow from his shoes and set them by the door upside-down. “My socks are soaked through. It’s nasty out there.”

“That what took you so long?”

“You can see for yourself the sidewalks aren’t cleared. At all. The store is so packed you can’t hardly move. Checkout lines are really long. I got us some bread, lunchmeat, cheese, eggs, donuts, stuff like that.”

“DiNozzo, your hair is soaking wet.”

“Yeah, Gibbs. It is. That’s what happens when you get covered with snow, then come inside where it all melts. My everything is soaking wet.”

“Even your underwear?”

Sidling up beside Gibbs, DiNozzo divulged softly, “I’m not wearing any.”

“What?”

“Don’t like the panty lines.”

Gibbs eyed DiNozzo’s ass as he put away the groceries. “Then why do you wear your pants so damn tight?”

“It looks good. Turns the girls’ heads. Some guys’, too.” DiNozzo smirked when he caught his boss staring at his ass. “You have to love the results, right?”

“Right,” admitted Gibbs as he poured another cup of coffee and returned to staring out of the window. “Take a shower, DiNozzo. Warm up.”

Sitting back by the window, Gibbs continued to watch the snowfall as he listened to the shower, imagining a naked Tony with rivulets of water running down his body. Closing his eyes, he pictured himself licking water off of Tony’s body until the sound of his phone ringing snapped him back to attention.

“Gibbs. Yeah, I heard. Don’t bother trying to come in. DiNozzo and I will hold the fort down until they get the snow cleared. I know it could be days. We’ve stocked up on food. Don’t worry about it, Ziver.” 

“Don’t worry about what?” Tony asked, standing at the edge of the room wearing only the towel wrapped around his waist.

“She apparently thinks being cooped up alone with you could turn my thoughts murderous.”

DiNozzo’s eyes widened.

Squinting at his phone, Gibbs dialed. “Tim, stay home for now. I’ve been watching the damn snow through the window. The roads are already practically impassable. There’s no reason for you and Ziva to try getting over here. You’d likely get stuck on the road for hours. Just stay put. DiNozzo and I will watch things until they clear the roads. No, I promise I will not kill Tony. Hey, Tim. You still have access to stuff from your place? I want you to trace a number and see who this guy has been talking to. Thanks.”

“Him, too? They must think you have no self-control, Boss.”

Turning in his seat, Gibbs found Tony still standing with only a towel wrapped around his hips as he drank a glass of milk.

“Milk, it does a body good,” he said with a nod.

“Yeah, it does. Get some clothes on, DiNozzo.”

“Yeah, about that, Boss. They’re all soaked through. Cold and wet.”

“So you’re going to stand around in a towel for the rest of the evening?”

“It’s either that or I stand around naked.”

Gibbs' breath hitched as he pictured Tony standing around the apartment naked, sitting on the chairs naked, then shook the images from his head.

“Something you want to tell me, Boss?”

“No. No. Let’s get those steaks on.”

Once there was eighteen inches of snow on the streets and sidewalks, and an order from the city that everyone should stay put, emergency travel only, Gibbs finally relented, admitting it was unlikely that the dirt bag they were watching was going to go anywhere until some of the snow was cleared away.

The pair worked together in the kitchen, preparing the meal. They ate slowly. There wasn’t much to do in the small apartment. There was no television and Tony never brought a DVD player to a stakeout as they were generally working the entire time, watching someone.

After the meal, the pair made their way across the apartment, each taking a seat as they watched the blizzard through the large windows. Occasionally a snow plow would slowly make its way down the street, piling snow around the cars parked to the side.

“It will be days before we can dig our cars out,” mused Tony.

“Yep,” Gibbs agreed, taking another drink of his beer.

“The beer was a good idea after all, don’t you think?”

“Sure.”

“It’s going to be a long night.”

“Probably. Did you hear anything about this stuff stopping?”

Tony smiled. Sometimes he made a game of trying to get more than a couple words out of Gibbs. “Sometime tomorrow, I think.”

Rubbing his eyes, Gibbs gave an exhausted yawn. “It doesn’t mean we’re off-duty.”

“I know that, Boss. I just don’t think our guy is stupid enough to go out when the police are going to stop anyone they see. It’s not like he can drive anywhere. I’m sure most of the shops will be closed. They can’t stay open unless their employees are willing to stay at work until the roads are clear.”

“I’m going to turn in,” Gibbs announced once he finished his beer.

Turning slightly, Tony eyed the bedroom door. “Sure, you go first.”

“I’ll be out in a couple minutes.”

“That’s a short nap, Boss.”

“I thought you meant in the bathroom.”

“There’s only one bed.”

“I know. It’s a queen. Plenty of room.”

The thought raised Tony’s eyebrows. “Okay, then. I will be there in a couple of minutes.”

As Gibbs made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Tony mulled over the thought of sharing a bed with his boss. Sleeping wouldn’t be bad, but what about the morning? Tony always woke up with a hard on.

The sound of the shower turning on shook him from his thoughts. “Clean Gibbs. In bed.” Tony began wondering what Gibbs was going to wear to bed. Neither man had suspected they’d be staying, so neither had brought any extra clothes or anything to sleep in.

Rising, Tony went to check his clothing. Everything was still wet. It occurred to him that if he had worn underwear, it may be the first thing to be dry enough to put back on. Right about then, Gibbs came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

“How embarrassing, Boss.”

“What?”

“We’re wearing the same damn thing!”

Gibbs eyed the towel still wrapped around DiNozzo’s waist and chuckled. “We can keep this as our little secret.”

“Take whichever side you want. I’ll be in soon.”

As Tony brushed his teeth, he was glad he had the foresight to pick up a couple toothbrushes, toothpaste and floss at the store. Leaving the bedroom light off, Tony could still see which side of the bed Gibbs had taken, and made his way to the other side. After lifting up the sheet and blanket, he slipped in quietly.

“Goodnight, Boss,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, DiNozzo.”

Tony was just fading into sleep when he felt Gibbs spoon up behind him and slip an arm around his waist. His cock twitched with interest. Gibbs’ obviously naked body was warm against his.

“Boss?”

“What?” Gibbs mumbled against Tony’s neck.

“Nothing.”

When Tony awoke the next morning, he did indeed have a hard cock tenting the sheet and blanket. Twisting his neck, he found the other side of the bed empty. One sniff told him Gibbs had been up long enough to make coffee.

Practically running to the bathroom, Tony hopped inside and jacked himself off. “Who knew, Gibbs?” he said quietly as the warm water rained down around him. “Who knew you’d be such a turn on?” 

“I guess, I did,” he finally admitted, with a sigh after ejaculating into the shower.

After getting himself cleaned up, he headed for the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist. Gibbs was at the table sipping a cup of coffee and reading a paper.

“Where’d you get the paper?”

“Yesterday’s.”

“Oh.” Opening the refrigerator door, Tony searched his breakfast options and pulled out the eggs and a couple slices of cheese. A few minutes later he sat at the table with a couple of egg sandwiches, donuts and found himself at the far end of a Gibbs glare. “What?”

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and stared at Tony’s plate.

“I thought you must have eaten already. Here, take one of mine,” he offered getting up so quickly that his towel dropped to the floor.

Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony retrieve another plate and hand over one of his egg sandwiches.

“I can walk around naked all day if it’s going to put a smile on your face.”

“Suit yourself, DiNozzo.”

“We did sleep together last night. Naked, too, from what I remember.”

Gibbs took a bite of the sandwich and another gulp of coffee. “It’s bad enough getting stuck wearing the same clothing day after day. I sure as hell wasn’t going to sleep in them, too.”

“What’s it like out there?” Tony asked, nodding toward the window as he reached for a donut.

“Worse than yesterday.”

“So what are we going to do today?”

“We could go back to bed. At least you’re dressed for it.”

~END~  
12/08/13


End file.
